In one aspect, this invention relates to a ground barrier to stymie digging animals. In another aspect, this invention relates to a ground barrier system. In further aspect, this invention relates to a method to prevent animals from digging in undesired areas.
Animals dig for a number of reasons. For example, dogs dig when they are trying to catch varmints such as moles and gophers. They dig when they desire to escape from an enclosure. They dig to get at roots and herbs. They dig when they have something they want to bury. They dig when they want a cool place to lie in the summer, or a place more out of the wind in the winter. They also dig for entertainment when they are bored, or because they see other dogs digging.
Dog owners generally find the end results of all the digging to be undesirable. The dogs may escape their fenced areas and get into mischief with livestock or with other dogs or pets, or they may be injured or killed. Or they may simply disappear. In cities or towns, the escaped dogs are frequently captured by animal control, and the owner has to pay a fine to recover them. Where the owner is reluctant or unable to pay the fine, the animal may be destroyed. In fact, runaway dogs which have escaped their yards by digging under the fence or gate constitutes one of the largest categories of dogs in animal shelters, and such dogs which have not been claimed by their owners constitute one of the largest categories of dogs which are destroyed every year. In the country, and in the city as well, dogs which have escaped may form into packs and constitute a public nuisance.
Digging by animals in landscaped areas such as in planters, flowerbeds or gardens, or under building foundations can be extremely destructive, whether by dogs, armadillos, foxes or other digging animals. Digging by dogs also generates mud, which often finds its way into and on homes, outbuildings and clothing. Digging in a dog run is also undesirable, since it results in holes which may fill with water and provide a breeding ground for mosquitos and/or form cesspools which give rise to objectionable odors.
Dogs can be taught not to dig.
A first technique for teaching them not to dig relies on "catching them in the act" and applying a correction. For example, the dog can be jolted with an electric shock collar when they beginning to dig, or shot with a pea from a slingshot, or charged and yelled at and spanked. However, training a dog with this technique requires vigilance and consistency, and is thus seldom effective. Also, many dogs learn to avoid the correction simply by not digging while they are being watched.
A second technique relies on traumatizing the dog after the act in a way that causes the dog to associate the trauma with the digging. For example, dogs can be taught not to dig by filling each newly discovered hole with water and immersing the dog's heads under the water for a long enough period of time to be unpleasant to the dog. The process is repeated two days in a row for each newly discovered hole before the hole is filled in. Many dog owners find it too distasteful to repeat the process enough times for the dog to associate the drowning sensation with the digging. Dogs which do make the association may sometimes start fights with other dogs which they see digging holes. A related method along this line which may not be as distasteful is to drive a stake into each newly discovered hole and chain the dog closely to the stake for a period of time adequate to make an impression on the dog. The stake is left in the hole after the dog is released. After a while, the dog begins to associate being left tied on a short lead to the stake with the digging of the hole, and hopefully learns to avoid the digging.
Other methods rely on making unpleasant for the dog to begin to dig. For example, clipping the dogs toenails very short is said to be somewhat effective. Placing dog feces in the hole has been said to be effective. Seeding an area with mothballs or red pepper is also said by some to be effective.
It is also known to use ground barriers to prevent digging. For example, concrete is highly effective digging barrier However, a concrete slab is generally unattractive, and it would be cost prohibitive to cover a large area with concrete. It has been proposed to bury wire mesh alongside fences or in preferred digging areas to discourage the activity. However, fine wire, such as chicken wire, which is easy to bend and to position in a hole is something of an entanglement trap for the dog and it further deteriorates quickly when buried. Heavy wire such as chain link, hog wire, or cattle panel would be difficult to work into a hole and would constitutes a mowing hazard, besides being expensive. Iron-containing wire further would further deteriorate when buried to form a future hidden puncture (and infection) hazard to both dogs and humans in the area.
An effective ground barrier to prevent digging by dogs and other digging animals which is inexpensive, easy to install, and is safe for dogs and mowing operations would be very desirable.